urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Uchtul Cr
Background Uchtul, a cosmic being from another dimension who is very fond of spiritual energy, was on the verge of materializing in Clint City. However, he hadn't banked on the Skeelz and the Pussycats locking him away in the School's basement. Nevertheless, his essence gradually managed to filter through to Ielena who was persuaded to come to his rescue. Free at last and materialized as a result of the energy produced from the fights provoked by the Nightmare clan, he can now serve the dark designs of this most evil clan… Missions *'The Call of Uchtul: '''Lose 300 Life by Backlash with Uchtul Advantages and Disadvantages of the Card '''Advantages:' *His base power is 8, which many other 5* in Nightmare do not have. *His base damage is also 8, which is very high, meaning you can 2HKO with some of the other members of Nightmare. *He is good to use when going up against cards with SOA as their ability. He is also good against all-stops. *The clan bonus cancels the opposing card's bonus, which makes fights a lot easier. Disadvantages: *His main weakness is his Ability, which removes five Life points from you after you've won with him. *He is a 5*, so he takes up a lot of room in your deck. *Most other 5* Nightmare cards are better than this card. *Because his clan bonus prevents the bonus of the opposing card's clan from activating, GHEIST and Roots won't be able to cancel his ability. *The minimum for his ability is 0, meaning if you win with him and you have 5 or less life points left you will either lose or draw (If your opponent has 8 or less life points and no damage reducers). Strategy *The best, and probably only, way to use this card is to use him in a deck that includes + X Life (per Damage) cards; i.e. Any Jungo cards, Kenny Cr, Aurora, Nancy, Loma Noju, etc. Another good idea is to also have a Heal card; i.e. Ash, Cherry, Eggman, etc. To make things even better, also use Damage reducers like Pastor and GraksmxxT Cr or any Pussycats like Clover or Charlie Cr afterwards. Just make sure that Uchtul Cr is the ONLY Nightmare card in case you run into any GHEIST or Roots cards. Even with all of these strategies, this card is very difficult to use in even the BEST situation. *When battling against him use a damage reducer like Uranus, Travis Ld, Shirley, Dwan or Wolfgang and get your opponent to lose 5 life and then use all your Pillz on a Character, with 7 or more Damage or an Ability to finish him off like -Opp. Life. Good characters to use are: Kolos, Crassus, SkrumxxT and Hikiyousan, or characters like Zinfrid or Dregn Cr with - life Abilities and a min of 0 or you can use cards Dudley Ld, Rudy or Tino which brings opponent's Life down to 5, if you use Dudley Ld or Rudy and 4 if you use Tino. *A good strategy is to play him in the first or second rounds, so that you will deliver damage to your opponent earlier on, and still have 7 Life left. Trivia *Distributed during the Forgotten Nightmare event, he was given to players who made the first 200 places in the select missions (poison, life removal, fights with Nightmare, fights with Skeelz or fights with Pussycats) and 500 random players who have achieved a minimum of ten in a mission and bought credits in the last month. He was a pseudo-collector until November 9th, 2012. *He is the fourth card to have maxed base stats (Kiki Cr, DJ Korr Cr & Cortez are the other 3). *He is based off of an evil creature known as Cthulhu. *His mission is based off the short story, "Call of the Cthulhu " *He is the third card not from the Berzerk clan to have the Backlash ability. The other two are Raquel of Bangers and Gork of GHEIST. *He was the first card to be released in an Event. *In his CR announcement he needs to recharge himself of spiritual energy in his original dimension. Full Artwork Uchtul Cr 2 & 3.jpg|Levels 2 & 3 Uchtul Cr 4 & 5.jpg|Levels 4 & 5 13055408 999170376803512 4597573096545845670 n.jpg|CR announcement Ucthul xmas.jpg Useful Links * Character page on the Urban Rivals website Category:Event Card Category:Collector